


First real Christmas.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam and Dean are having their first real Christmas in their new home.





	First real Christmas.

Dean was in the kitchen making Christmas breakfast for himself and Sammy. The older man felt Sam wrap his arms around his middle. Dean leaned his head so Sam could kiss his neck. The younger man placed a light kiss on his brother's neck. 

“Mornin' baby boy.” Dean said softly. 

“Morning. Breakfast smells really good.” 

“Thanks darlin'. Can you make the coffee?” He asked. 

“Of course.” He said as he kissed his brother's cheek. 

Dean continued to make breakfast as Sam made the coffee. Dean got the food plated and put on the table for them. Sam sat the coffee down and looked at the food Dean had made for them. 

“Since it's our first real Christmas in our new home I decided to make special for breakfast. So we have waffles, bacon, grits, eggs sunny side up and hash browns.” 

“It looks amazing.” The younger smiled. 

As they ate Sam let his mind wonder. The youngest Winchester honestly couldn't believe that they were here in their own home. Sam was back in college studying Social Studies Educate and worked part time at a small local bookstore. Dean had gotten a good job working on classic cars that he loved. They were able to buy a cute little house not far from the college that past summer.

“You okay Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah it's just overwhelming sometimes that we're here.” He smiled. 

“I know what you mean baby but I'm glad we left hunting and we have this amazing life now.” He reached acrossed the table and squeezed Sam's hand gently. 

“Me too. So what are the plans for today?” He asked.

“After we're done eating, I thought we could open our gifts and then we do our Winchester tradition of having pizza and watching movies all day.” 

“Can we have a Harry Potter marathon?” Sam asked sweetly giving Dean the puppy dog eyes. 

“Anything you want baby.” He smiled. 

They both cleaned up the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up together. Dean pulled the younger man into a hug and held him closely. 

“Let's go open gifts.” Sam said as he pulled away with a smile. 

*****

They walked into the livingroom holding hands. They next to each other in front of the tree. Sam handed Dean his first gift. The older man opened the gift and it was watch that had Dean's name engraved on the the back of it. 

“I love it Sammy.” He leaned over and kissed him sweetly. 

“I'm glad.” He smiled a little shyly. 

Dean got Sam's gift and handed it to him. Sam opened the it and pulled out the brown leather messenger bag. 

“Oh my gosh Dee, it's beautiful.” 

“I though it was would last longer then you're normal school bag.” 

“It definitely will. Thank you.” He smiled. 

“You're welcome.” Dean smiled sweetly. 

Sam and Dean opened another gift each. Sam got Dean a few tools for the car because Sam knew he needed them. Sam was surprised when he opened to box and it was a new laptop. 

“Holy shit Dean.” 

“You needed a new one because you've had the same laptop for years and I knew you wouldn't take the money to get one for yourself.” 

"Thank you so much." Sam smiled showing his dimples.

"You're welcome baby boy." He said softly. 

"Movie time?"

He smiled at his baby brother. “You know it.” 

*****

Sam stood up and went to turn on the DVD player and the TV and put in the first movie. Sam turned around and saw Dean down on one knee. He felt the tears in his eyes before Dean said anything to him. 

“Sammy, I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I would love nothing more then for you to make an honest man out me. Will you marry me?” 

Dean opened the ring box and there was a sliver ring with a pyrope garnet and emerald with an infinity symbol engraved on it. On the inside the ring had Sammy and Dee with the date engraved on it. 

“Oh my gods. Of course I'll marry you.” He said with tears on his eyes. 

Dean stood up and slid the ring on Sam's ringer finger. The younger man cupped Dean's face and kissed him sweetly. 

“Dee, it's beautiful.” He said with a bright smile that showed his dimples. 

“Good I'm glad you like it.” He smiled softly.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you back Sammy.” 

Dean pulled the younger man to couch. Sam curled himself around his fiancé as they started to watch to the movie. Dean watched Sam more then the movie and couldn't stop smiling. The older man couldn't be happier about the life they have now and he couldn't wait to marry Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> The stones in Sam's ring are their birthstones and we all know that Dean secretly loves Harry Potter.  
> I hope y'all have a great holiday.


End file.
